Promise
by AnimeToonz19
Summary: Talho explains about family to the children on the Gecko ship. Just like in episode 38, except it's changed up a little. One-shot and very sweet. Please read and review. Hope you like it!


_Hi guys! If you recall episode 38 of Eureka 7, you probably remember when Eureka found out that Talho was pregnant and the two had a brief talk.  
>I don't own Eureka 7 or anything from it. It's similar except there's no Eureka or Renton in this. If you want to know a little bit about the kids appearances, they're on my profile. I hope you like this!<br>Hank, Stacy, Matt, and Gina are my OCs. They belong to me.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: 4 Protectors<p>

It's been a while since the kids have lived with their moms and dads at the Gekko. Like their friends, they're on the run from the awful lab people as well; 4 of the 13 clone children who escaped from that place of torture. Anyway, Gina, Matt, Hank, and Stacy have been living happy and normal lives, along with their parents, and Gecko leaders, Holland and Talho.

It's been nearly 6 months now and the kids notice something a little different about Talho; she cut her hair short and she's been acting funny lately. One day, when the doctor called Talho to her office, the children grew curious.

Stacy felt a little confused, "Do you think Talho is okay? She's been acting strange lately."

Matt nodded to her, "Yeah. I mean, she's been to the doctor a few times these past few couple months and Holland been a little weird too." Obviously, they have no idea about Talhos situation.

Hank sighed at his friends, "I don't know, guys. Talho doesn't seem sick and no one's gonna say anything about it." No one even told them the news yet.

Gina moaned in frustration, "If only someone can tell us what is going on!"

Moondoggie chuckles at his daughter, "I guess you don't know about, do you?"

They turned around to see their parents in the hallway.

Stacy wondered what he meant, "What are you talking about?"

Stoner knelt down to his daughters level.

Stoner smiled at the girl, "Well sweetheart, Talho...is gonna be a mother."

The kids were practically speechless. Talho as a mother? They didn't see that coming; I mean, she was nice to the kids, but never thought of her as the motherly type.

Matt was a little confused, "What do you mean by that?"

Hilda smiled at her son, "We mean that Talho is pregnant with a baby inside her."

All 4 were really confused, "Huh?"

The parents just stared at them. They realize now that the children were created by technology and not from actual birth; so they don't really understand. The parents, themselves, never experianced it either and have a little trouble explaining it.

Giget spoke softly to the kids, "Maybe Talho should explain it to you."

They lead their children to the medical room, where they saw Talho lying down and the doctor just finished with the ultrasound.

The Doctor as she finished examining, "It's going well. Alright, you're free to get up now."

Gina, Matt, Hank, and Matt went in the room, looked at the screen, and then back at Talho.

Stacy sounded quiet as she spoke, "How strange. New life starts like that? It's so weird."

Talho nodded as she sat up, "Yes, but that's family. It starts with the feeling of deep affection." She looked at the children with a softy smile.

Hank was a little curious, "Affection? Really?" As children, they don't know what it really means.

Talho smiled softly at the boy, "Yep. And then when it turns into true love, a brand new life comes into being." She, then, looks at her stomach.

The kids walked towards the bed, with Matt and Gina on the left and Hank and Stacy on the right. Gina lifts up her hand, but hesitates; she looks at Talho and she nods. Each child took their hand and gently placed it on Talhos stomach.

Stacy grinned as she felt amazed, "Amazing. Humans are so amazing."

Matt nodded at his friend, "Yeah. They are."

Talho smiled as the children took their hands away and looked up at her.

Talho spoke softly to them, "I know you kids were only created by machines and never had a real birth experience, but you all have one thing in common: Each of you was created by the DNA of your families." She did have a point.

The kids were silent for a moment and realized that Talho was right. Even though they came from a tank, they were cloned by the parents they know now. Then, they thought of something.

Hank looked up, "Talho?"

Talho looking at him, "Yeah?"

Hank smiled at Talho, "We want to do something for you and the baby."

Stacy nodded at her friend, "Yeah. Think of it as an gift." They thought they could help her a little.

One by one, each child held out their pinky-fingers to Talho.

Matt grinned at the woman, "We promise that we'll protect you...and your baby no matter what."

Gina agreed with him, "Whatever happens, we will always look out for you two."

All 4 smiled as they spoke at the same time, "We promise!"

Talho just sighed and felt content that the children of her friends will look out for her and her unborn child. She took out her piny-finger and all 5 friends made a pinky swear.

Talho felt happy for their promise, "Thank you kids. I also have something to ask you."

Matt was curious about what she meant, "Hmmm? What's that Talho?"

Talho sighed as she smiled, "When the baby arrives, I would like the 4 of you its godbrothers and godsisters. Is that alright with you?"

The kids looked at each other and at their parents, who just stood there and smiled at them. They turned back to Talho...each with the same answer.

All 4 agreed to the decision, "We'd be honored, Talho!"

The kids, then, gave her a warm hug before everyone finally left the room. Those kids sure are supportive and protective of those they care about. Gina, Matt, Hank, and Stacy have chosen to take the responsibility of helping Talho whenever needed. Moondoggie &Gidget, Stoner, Matthew & Hilda, and Hap couldn't be more proud than they are now; because...they have the greatest kids a parent could ever have.

THE END


End file.
